


If I let him out, he'll tear me up and break me down!

by skyfallat221b



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Harry Potter AU, Werewolf, it's based off a gifset on tumblr, this just sort of happened ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfallat221b/pseuds/skyfallat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff are famous Aurors with difficult pasts. However, when things drastically change and Clint suddenly has to face the burden of being a werewolf, their relationship might be on the verge of breaking.</p><p>Title inspired by MONSTER by Skillet.<br/>Fic inspired by a gifset I made on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 They weren't supposed to meet. It was all a big mistake.

But in the end, it didn't matter. Because their accidental meeting ended up being the best coincidence the Ministry of Magic could ever have wished for. And then everything crumbled under them all.

*

Clinton Francis Barton. Clint would forever remember the day the the sorting hat had been placed on his head, and he would forever remember the conversation that had happened inside his head.

“You're very true, aren't you Clint?” the hat had asked him, and he answered quietly, nodding to himself. He could see his brother, from there, sitting at the Rawenclaw table. Their parents had been Muggles, and when Barney had received his letter, they'd abandoned them to live on their own because of their freakish nature. Barney had never forgiven them that, but Clint had just waited anxiously for his own letter.

“I can see you're hard-working, and very loyal. You may not agree with what's being told, but you'll never sway from your path once you've decided on it. In that, I see your brother's stubborness. But where he was cunning and smart, you are more patient, and ready to put others' need before your own.”

Clint hadn't been born in England. He was born in the United States, just as his brother. However, when both of them were abandoned, their great-aunt had offered to bring them to England, and help them out until they were old enough to take care of themselves. She, herself, was a witch. And, it was probably why they'd both been accepted at Hogwarts rather than Salem or Roswell.

“Well, then, Clint. I better put you in Hufflepuff then,” the hat stated, thoughtful, as Clint closed his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't end up in the same house as his brother. Anything but his brother.

“ **HUFFLEPUFF**!” the hat yelled, and Clint breathed out. The table cheered at him, and he got up, walked towards the table, and sat down near the other first year students. He felt embarrassed and frightened at the same time, though he'd never admit it. He was Muggle-born, and nobody in his direct family was a wizard. When Barney had first had an episode that could have involved magic, both of them had thought it was a joke. However, everything had been turned around, and, eventually, both of them were accepted into the Wizarding school.

*

For the first years in the school, Clint was a good student. He was patient, and got into the Quidditch team of his house, as a Beater, because of his perfect aim. He never missed, and not even in rainy weather or a windstorm, did the bladgers hit wrongfully. Of course, every other team of the school hated him for it – especially the Rawenclaw team. And, especially his older brother, who served as a keeper.

When his brother left the school, Clint was allowed to breathe freely, as he didn't have the pressure of his kin to push him too far. Eventually, he graduated with almost enough N.E.W.T.s to apply to become an Auror, but he lacked the Herbology subject to pass it on. Upon his request, he was sent to Salem School of Witchcraft to study Herbology and Apparition there, to strengthen his knowledge of the magical crafts – and to find his American roots. Barney had disappeared from the surface of the world, but Clint didn't care.

*

Natalia Alianovna Romanova. Nat' had a faint idea what this voice inside her head was. She was sure it came from the hat, but she didn't want it on her head. However, protocol had dictated that she had to sit in front of the entire dining hall and get her mind read by a magical hat, and that she'd get sorted into a house.

So far, nothing was different from all the other students at Hogwarts. Except that she was already 14 years old. And that she had been expelled by Durmstrang school of wizardry a couple of months before because of her inherent wish to use some of the unforgivable curses on her fellow students. She'd almost gotten her wand broken, but they'd agreed to let her keep it on the one condition that she accept to move to the United Kingdom and study there instead.

This had been the arrangement between Karkaroff and Dumbledore on her behalf.

“You're very stubborn, yes, I can see it here. Isn't it quite odd, to sit here, after having been sorted into Fehu, in Durmstrang house. But, I see you clearly, Natalia. And I see only one house to host you while you stay here.” The hat paused.

Natalia rolled her eyes, as she watched the other students. The other first years had been watching her all the way here, and all the other students had been turning their heads towards her when McGonagall had escorted her towards the first year group to be sorted. Nobody had explained why a 14 year old girl had to be sorted today, but she didn't care.

“ **RAWENCLAW**!”

The hat called it out. She'd been secretly expected to be sorted into Slytherin, but the teachers had told her never to expect getting into a certain house, unless your family had been in that house. And, Nat' didn't have any family in the United Kingdom. She didn't even have any family in the East. She didn't have any family because they'd all been killed.

Before her eyes. As she got up from the stool, and walked towards her new house, she remembered why she'd turned out the way she did. Her mother and father had been killed by three werewolves. Three werewolves who'd begged them to shelter them for the night, saying there were afraid of being attacked by a werewolf if they slept out. Three werewolves who had lied their way into her family's house. Three werewolves who'd changed in the bedroom next to hers. Three werewolves who had eaten her mother and father's hearts.

And the only way she survived was because she managed to climb up onto the roof, and spent the night crying, whining, screaming for someone to hear her. But nobody had come. When morning came, the werewolves left the scene, laughing and smiling. And little Natalia, 7 years old, had sworn that she would kill them.

She sat down gently at her table, and when a younger first year student joined her a couple of minutes later, she ignored her, staring into the empty plate in front of her. She didn't want to be here. They'd sent her far away. Too far away. The werewolves would disappear before she could find them again. But, if she could just get through the Hogwarts curriculum, then she would be a free witch.

If she could learn how to transform into a spider, or if she could just learn how to deal with the murderers who killed her family... Oh, if only.

*

She did actually graduated Hogwarts with no too many troubles. She had a fine penchant for potions and transfiguration, and she even took astrology. But what she loved most was the Defense Against the Dark Arts, because there, she could ask about all kinds of things, and learn how wizards would protect themselves from it. She could remember some courses of Dark Magic she'd taken in Durmstrang. But, she never used any of those spells during her classes in Hogwarts.

It would simply attract too much attention. When she graduated, she asked the headmaster – Dumbledore – to get some help to get back to her native Russia. To get back to the place she came from, to make peace with her past.

*

She spent the next 7 months hunting down the three werewolves who'd killed her parents. And when she found them, something unexpected happened.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened in Budapest.

“Who the fuck are you?” a voice asked her, as she saw a bright light up across the room, illuminating the room she'd just broken into. A man, of roughly 30 years of age, was standing in front of her, and was pointing his wand at her, brows furrowed. She slowly put down her hands on the edges of the window, securing her footing before answering.

“I could ask you the exact same question,” she answered, cooly, as she stepped down from the window. She watched him, steadily, her hand at her hip. She was barely 18, but she knew an Auror when she saw one, even though this one seemed slightly... off.

“You have no reason to be here, fireball. Not now, anyways,” the other wizard stated, as he put down his wand, lowering the light so he could see her face. She looked determined, and he wondered what she wanted here, at this time of the evening. “It's a fullmoon tonight, and there's a pack of werewolves down there, about to blow up all furry. I can't have a teenager running about with all those teeth loose,” he continued, as he turned around and adjusted his leather jacket.

She observed him. He didn't look like a wizard – well, he did, but he didn't really – he looked more like a Muggle. He wasn't wearing a cape, for one, and he was wearing jeans, like the muggles liked to. And, he didn't look like he'd just taken the first two pieces of muggle clothing he'd found, he looked like he knew how to dress like them. Which surprised her. “You're an Auror?” she asked, even though she knew very well that he was. When he nodded, she rolled her eyes. “You don't look like one,” she went on, waiting for his answer, ignoring his order to get out of here. She wasn't scared of the werewolves. She'd kill them all.

“That's because wizards in the US don't dress like middle aged people anymore,” he answered frankly. Oh, yes, that's right, she heard it now, that he didn't have that usual accent she was used to hearing around here. He had a very Californian accent, actually, now that she thought of it. “Now, would you please, get the hell out of here. They're gonna turn anytime soon,” he went on, as she just stood there, observing what he was doing.

He was looking at something on a table, but she couldn't really see what it was because of his silhouette in front of it, so she crossed the little space between her and him, and with a slight _Lumos_ , she lit up the rest of the table and raised her eyebrows. “That's a bow?!” she asked, both thrilled and scared. Why the hell would he use a muggle weapon on werewolves? Wasn't that a bit old-fashioned? But then she remembered the stories they'd read about Hansel and Gretel in History of Magic, and remembered that the so-called witch hunters (who, in fact, were magical creatures hunters and carekeepers), used silver arrows to hurt the werewolves they were hunting. Because it allowed them to hurt them badly enough for the wolves to stop running, AND it allowed them to keep them alive.

“Very observant, bonzo, now just get the hell out of here!” he barked, as he put down some of the arrows, and turned to watch her, threatening her with his wand. She immediately pulled her own from her pocket, and rose it to the same level as his.

“I'm not going anywhere. I'm not- I can't.” she stated, very firmly, as he simply rolled her eyes, and then she saw a flash of red, and everything went black.

*

“NO!”

Clint yelled, as he pushed the door shut, and scealed it with two consecutive spells, hoping that they wouldn't break through. It had been very stupid to say to his superior that he could handle the 5 wolves on his own, but he hadn't thought about the fact that he may have company that night.

“RENNERVATE!” he called, and another flash of red light hit the body of the red-head lying on the table where his bow had been lying a couple of hours before. “Wakeupwakeupwakeup,” he mumbled, as he felt how many arrows he still had in his quiver, putting back the wand in his jean pocket.

He walked backwards three paces, and kicked the girl gently in the thigh, to get her to wake up from the stunning spell. “Wake up, ginger, because we're about to get company,” he growled, as he heard the scratching on the door.

Natalia pushed herself upright immediately as she recognized the sound of claws against wood.

Claws.

“Hey, lady, you better get your ass up from the floor, or you're gonna get eaten,” he continued, as he pulled an arrow from his quiver and aimed it at the door.

“Can't you just disapparate?” she asked, as she pulled herself up, and pulled out her wand. What happened? Red light? Oh, he stunned her, didn't he? She glared at him, but a loud bang on the door caught her attention.

“Uhm, no, not exactly- it's a bit complicated,” he answered, as he took her by the wrist and pulled her behind him. “Stay there,” he then ordered, as one of the wooden plank broke and revealed a bleeding paw. “Don't you dare move,” he whispered, as the wolves suddenly grew very silent behind the door. “There's two of them,” he continued, in a whisper, as he pulled his arm back, getting ready to set it loose. “I stunned the three others.” He inhaled deeply.

And then, it went a bit too quick for her to understand, but what she thought she understood was that one of the wolves had peeked through the hole on the wooden plank, and he'd nocked the arrow lose. The whine that came after that pierced through the house, and a loud thud made her wonder.

Then, there came a lot more scratching, a lot more growling, and a lot more anger from the wizard who was trying to shield her with his body.

“Did you kill it?” she asked – not because she was worried. Just because she was pissed that if he'd killed one of the three wolves she wanted to kill herself, she would kill him instead.

“No, I just used a muggle sedative on it, that I bewitched a little beforehand,” he answered, as he loosened another arrow, that went through the hole in the door, and hit a target.

There was another loud thud, and closed his eyes and sighed. He was bleeding, she now noticed. He'd hit his head hard on something, because there was a bump which was bleeding down into his left eye, and he also had some scratches on his jacket, but they hadn't gone through to the skin because it looked like he was wearing something underneath.

“There. They're ready to take back to the the Hungarian ministry,” he stated, as he pulled off the quiver from his back. That's when he felt the pointy end of her wand in his neck.

“I can't let you do that.”

“You really don't wanna do this, fireball.”

“Yes, I do. Sorry.”

He barely saw the red light, but he heard the spell, and he was too tired to move, or maybe it was simply that she'd been too fast for him. But, he felt his body fall to the floor, and then, just like he'd stunned her a couple of hours earlier, she'd stunned him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright <3   
> And I know it's probably going to be a long fic, but I really like this building up thing, and I know that it's not gonna end well, so why not take care of it now.  
> Again, it's the first time I ever write any HP AU stuff in English, so please bear with me :D
> 
> (& yes, that was totally a reference to Jeremy's Hansel & Gretel, and nothing will ever convince me otherwise that that AU could work).  
> As always, reviews or kudos or whatever are loved <3


End file.
